haganaifandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 1
Sypnosis The story starts with Saint Chronica Academy. The students were happily chatting while doing home, a group of students joined together playing games, some were hurrying to their curriculum activities and friends were all talking about everyday life. In the library, two students found out that'' he'' is in there, reading a Light novel. Somewhere outside, a group of guys were flocking over a blond-haired girl. Back in the library, after reading finished his Light Novel, the man stood up, and left. He realized that he had left his PE clothing in class and went to retrive it. The person had dark, greyish-brown hair with golden tints around him and had a fearsome and heavy look. He stumble upon two girls and upon seeing him, quickly ran off and apoogized. The person sighed as he went to his class. His name is Kodaka Hasegawa. As Kodaka was about to enter the class, he heard a faint laughter and noticed that someone was speaking. However, there was only a singular voice and proceed to think that the female is talking on the phone. Kodaka opened the door and saw that the person is Yozora Mikazuki. However, the Yozora Kodaka knew of almost never showed such a cheerful and carefree look. Yozora is always sullen and he had never seen Yozora with anyone else. Kodaka was confused since Yozora is basically talking to the air. Kodaka then realized that this scenario is similar to the Light Novel he had just read. Kodaka then summarized from the Light Novel that after discovering this, the main character would go on and fight things that should not exist in the world. And in the end, he would fall in love with the female protagonist. Kodaka then opened the door as Yozora looked directly at him. Realizing that she's been seen through, Yozora quickly blushed by then, in a more angry face, looked down. Kodaka went to his table and saw Yozora in her normal expression and thinked that Yozora sure looked cute when she smiles though. "Ummm...are you able to see ghosts or something ?" "Huh ? Ghosts don't exist." "But, you were talking with som-''" "''You saw ?!" Yozora blushed and walked forward a little and turned to Kodaka saying that she was talking with her friend. Her Air-Friend, Tomo-chan. Kodaka dropped his bags in shock as Kodaka asked what it that. Yozora siad that like an "air-guitar", an air-friend is just like that. Kodaka then said that Yozora is basically pretending to talk to someone. "I'm not pretending. Tomo-chan really exists. See ? She's right here ! We were just talking about a time in middle school, when we went to the amusment park and were hit on by a group of people and one of them turned out to be a newly-appointed and handsome teacher. It's a setting I made up so-''" "You just said that it was Made-up !" "''I didn't ! it really happened !" Kodaka sighed wearily and and asked how much of it is real as Yozora replied that it's the "middle-school" part. Kodaka then said that almost all of it is made-up then and said that he thought at least the part of being in the amusment park is true. Yozora said that going there alone is pointless. Kodaka then said that she just admitted being alone as Yozora tells Kodaka to forget that and goes on saying how Tomo-chan is very cute and goes on talking. Kodaka then thinked that Yozora needs some professional help. Yozora then angrily asked why is Kodaka looking at her in a pitiful manner. Kodaka then sat on a table. "Well, if you really wanted friends, why not just make some in real life ? Not Air-Friends, but real ones." "Hmph. If I could really do that, I won't have these problems." "True..." "Looking closer, you're that transfer student in our class that's always alone." Kodaka then said that he's been here for a month now and upon being asked for his name, Kodaka replied his. Yozora then said that Kodaka does not have any merit to say about friends as Kodaka said that Yozora already dropped the honorifics. "Not being able to make a single friend after being here for over a month. That's pretty sad, Kodaka." "I don't want to hear that from someone with Air-Friends !!" Yozora got angry agian and said that Tomo-chan is virtually perfect and won't betray her. Yozora then fessed up saying that she knew but she don't really know how to make friends. Kodaka then said that he wondered how to even make friends. Yozora then asked if he had friends previously as Kodaka said that they never really got back. Yozora then said that Kodaka must have been the one who considered them as friends as Kodaka don't want to hear about it. Yozora then said that she is fine without friends but it is just that society makes it a bad thing as Kodaka silently agreed but said that he still want a true friend. When Kodaka said about joining a club, Yozora said that by this time, it is too late as Yozora thinked a little longer before smiling and leaving. Kodaka was confused. ~~One Month Earlier~~ Kodaka was on the bus alone, trying out some of his new lines and explaining that his hair color was due to being part British. Kodaka's father, Hayato had to go overseas for his job so Kodaka and his siter stayed in Tooya City and attends Saint Chronica. Due to taking the wrong class, Kodaka was late already and when he finally reached school, he was almost crying. However, when Kodaka came to his class, his tiredness and looks make him look like a delinquent and when he almost fall due to exhaustion, Kodaka was mstaken for almost assulting the teacher. Later, when Kodaka wanted to ask for a History Textbook to share with, the nearby female student gave a scared look before giving him the text book and moving her desk away. Later, rumors that Kodaka had stolen a book and assulted a teacher spread all over. ~~ Presnet Day~~ Kodaka is now at hime, preparing dinner and he laments on how he has not recovered from the tragic mistake happened a month ealier. Kodaka then recalled Yozora and thinked that it has been quite soe time since someone dropped the hornorifics with his name. The next day, Kodaka was observing Yozora and found out that nothing has really chnaged since yesterday . After school, Yozora called out to Kodaka to follow her as the students begin to talk about it. Kodaka asked what happened as Yozora said that she has prepared everything for the new club and said that since they cannot join an existing club, a new one will be formed. Kodaka then asked what kind of club is Yozora making. "The Neighbours' Club." "The Neighbours' Club?" "Yep, the club activities involves following the teachings of the Lord, developing good relationships with the fellow schoolmates, deepeningthe friendships with them and devoting ourselves to cultivating our characters." "And it was accepted ?" "The school is simple. Anything involving the "teachings of the Lord" is possible. Religon is foolish." "So what does the club actually do ?" "Obviously to find friends so the society will not look at us with scorn in addition, it is possible to find a true friend like you desire, Kodaka." Kodaka then gave his belssings to Yozora as Yozora said that Kodaka is part of the club also and explained that she even helped him apply for it since Kodaka left early. Yozora then tells Kodaka that its time to start and brought him to the chapel lounge. In thelounge, Kodaka asked if it really is okay for them to use it as Yozora said that it is fine. Kodaka asked if the adbisor will help them find friends as Yozora said that the advisor is Maria-sensei, a nn with no friends too. Yozora then took out a piece of paper. Kodaka said that the paper will do nothing and is nonsense as Yozora tells Kodaka to read it diagonally. 【と】にかく臨機応変にろ隣人 と【も】善き関系を築くべく から【だ】と心を健全に鍛え たびだ【ち】のその日まで 共に想い【募】らせ勵まし合い 皆の信望を【集】める人間になろう ともだち募集 = "Friends Wanted" *(see Notes)* Kodaka said that it sure is a simple yet effective trick. Yozora then said that a person desperate for friends will be able to notice the message and Yozora even said that she dre a nice picture just in case. Yozora placed the poster and theywent to the club room. Kodaka then came up saying that he don't really want to befriend someone pathetic enough to undestand the poster as Yozora reminded Kodaka not to be too prideful. "I don't want to hear the from you !" (Yozora stopped walking) "This has been borthering me for a while but stop calling me "You". It pisses me off." "I-I understand...umm..Mikazuki-san." "Yozora. Call me Yozora, without the honorifics." "I understand...Y...Yozo....ra..Hey don't you have a nickname or something ? I'd rather use that." "I have..I had one but I won't tell you, Kodaka." "Why ?" "Because nicknames are only for friends." Sometime later, Kodaka laments that he is tired as Yozora tells Kodaka that they will start club activities tomorrow as Kodaka said that he is not sure if people will really go for the poster and join them. "Knock Knock" Notes *The following is the translated text from Yozora's poster : * The emoticon (´･ω･`) of this episode represents being snubbed. Trivia *In the Light Novels, the History teacher is male but in the anime, the teacher is a female called Asata-sensei.